postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Postman Pat episodes
This page is a full index of Postman pat episode, ordered by series. Series 1: 1981 # Pat's Finding Day - Pat searches for Katy Pottage's missing doll. # Pat And The Magpie Hen - It's a warm day and Postman Pat stops off for a picnic lunch half way through his round. # Pat's Birthday - Pat thought he'd managed to keep the date of his birthday secret, but everyone knows. # Pat's Rainy Day - It's been raining in Greendale, and the letters are wet when Pat comes to collect them. # The Sheep In The Clover Field - When a flock escapes its field, Pat has to go and help Ted Glenn round them up. # Pat's Tractor Express - Pat has to deliver a registered letter to the camp site. # Pat's Thristy Day - Greendale has not had any rain for weeks and there is no water anywhere. # Pat's Windy Day - It is a windy day in Greendale, and Pat has a difficult job driving his van. # Pat's Foggy Day - The fog comes down so thick in Greendale that Pat and Jess get completely lost. # Pat's Difficult Day - When Pat wakes up late, it is just the start of a bad day. # Pat Goes Sledging - It's been snowing in Greendale, and Pat goes on the sledge with Alf to deliver a parcel. # Letters On Ice - There has been another snowfall, and Pat has to do his rounds while skating on the ice. # Pat Takes A Message - Pat finds it hard to catch up with the Rev Timms, even with Mrs Hubbard's bicycle. 1990 Animated Educational Specials *Postman Pat's ABC - Tom Pottage has trouble learning his letters, so Pat makes an ABC to help him. *Postman Pat's 123 - This time, Tom has trouble with his numbers, so Pat helps him once again. Trivia *Postman Pat's ABC included music and instrumentals of the songs from Series 1, except the Farmer's Song. *There was a later version of Postman Pat's ABC released on VHS in 1994. This included new sound effects and the original 1981 instrumental of the travel music was used instead of the later one. The new theme tune was also used in the G section of the episode and also in the end credits. 1991 Specials *Postman Pat Takes The Bus - Pat takes his brand new vehicle Royal Mail Post Bus to take his passagners to Ingledale. *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers - Pat got his parcels all muddled up where one has Pat's sandwiches and the other has the Major's toy soldiers. 1994 Animated Educational Specials Read Along With Postman Pat: *Postman Pat's Sleepy Days - Pat tells the Reverend Timms the story of how he couldn't sleep for a whole week. *Postman Pat's Three Wishes - Pat tells Peter Fogg the story of how three of his wishes nearly came true. 1994 Specials *Postman Pat and the Tuba - Pat looks in Granny Dryden's attic and finds a bugle and he plays it very awfully. *Postman Pat and the Barometer - Pat tries to warm everyone in Greendale that there is snow on the way, but everyone in Greendale doesn't believe him. Series 2: 1996 *Postman Pat and the Hole In The Road - There is a hole in the road outside Thompson Ground. *Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour - Ted Glenn has trouble trying to get the suit of armour off. *Postman Pat In a Muddle - Oh dear! Pat's glasses are broken, so Mrs Goggins lends him her old glasses. *Postman Pat Misses the Show - There is an art show and Pat makes a clay model of Jess. *Postman Pat Follows a Trail - Pat finds a piece of string across the road and starts to follow the trail. *Postman Pat Has the Best Village - Greendale must have the best village compitition. *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling - Pat offers to help Granny Dryden to her painting in the ceiling but ends up spilling paint on his trousers! *Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels - Pat has been delivering lots and lots of parcels from Sam's old catalogue. *Postman Pat and the Big Surprise - Pat hurts his back so Sara must do the post for him. Everyone was surprised to see Sara deliveing the post. *Postman Pat and the Robot - Pat feels tired so Ted Glenn invents a robot to help. *Postman Pat Takes Flight - The Major is prepearing a film show about hor air balloons. *Postman Pat and the Beast Of Greendale - There is a strange creature on the loose, it has chewed up Pat's lunch, then Dorothy's carrots, then Granny Dryden's washing line and knocks Miss Hubbard off her bike! *Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour - Pat takes Mr Pringle and the schoolchildren in the Post Bus to find clues. Series 3: 2003 - 2004 *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas *Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite *Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat *Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine *Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale *Postman Pat the Magican *Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation *Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie *Postman Pat's Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy *Postman Pat's Pigeon Post *Postman Pat and a Job Well Done *Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit *Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies *Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train *Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers *Postman Pat at the Seaside *Postman Pat and the Job Swab Day *Postman Pat's Disappering Dotty *Postman Pat's Popstars *Postman Pat's Great Dinosaur Hunt *Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover *Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market *Postman Pat and the Train Inspector *Postman Pat and the Ladder *Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue *Postman Pat's Perfect Painting Series 4: 2005 *Postman Pat and the Big Ballon Ride *Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day *Postman Pat and the Surprise Present *Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza *Postman Pat and the Spring Dance *Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm *Postman Pat and the Playful Pets *Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers *Postman Pat and the Runaway Train *Postman Pat and the Pet Show *Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue *Postman Pat's Potluck Picnic *Postman Pat's Radio Greendale *Postman Pat and the Secret Superhero *Postman Pat Goes Undercover *Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies *Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party *Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp *Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep *Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck *Postman Pat's Pied Paper *Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race *Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape *Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day *Postman Pat's Missing Things *Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Postman Pat's Great Big Birthday Series 5: 2006 *Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance *Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries *Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold *Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights *Postman Pat and the Fantasic Feast *Postman Pat Gets Stuck *Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions *Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race *Postman Pat's Pet Rescue *Postman Pat's Pony Post *Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure *Postman Pat and the Lost Property *Postman Pat and the Talking Cat *Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideway *Postman Pat Never Gives Up *Postman Pat and the Double Disguise *Postman Pat's Cat Calamity *Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman *Postman Pat's Noisy Day *Postman Pat and the Disappering Bear *Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows *Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure *Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies *Postman Pat and the Grumpy Pony *Postman Pat's Fun Run *Postman Pat's Spy Mission *Postman Pat's Ice'Capade *Postman Pat's Christmas Eve Category:Content